1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a conductive wire that is suitable for use in semiconductor packages, more particularly to a process for manufacturing a conductive wire having the effects of reduced cost and good signal transmission. The invention also relates to a conductive wire manufactured by the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional conductive wires used in semiconductor packages are made of pure gold to achieve high quality signal transmission. However, since pure gold is expensive, it is difficult to reduce the cost for manufacturing the conventional conductive wire.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a process for manufacturing a conductive wire that is suitable for use in semiconductor packages and that has the effects of reduced cost and good signal transmission.
Accordingly, the process for manufacturing a conductive wire of the present invention comprises the steps of: preparing a core wire of an extensible metal other than gold, the core wire having a diameter ranging from 300 xcexcm to 500 xcexcm and an outer surface; plating a gold-containing outer layer having a thickness ranging from 2.5 xcexcm to 25 xcexcm onto the outer surface of the core wire so as to form a gold-plated core wire; and drawing the gold-plated core wire into the conductive wire having a diameter ranging from 1 xcexcm to 50 xcexcm.